


I Just Want Some Popcorn!

by fazadragonhart (FZ_DracoHart)



Series: Dumb Dragon's WR Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 5 - Nap Time and Cuddles, F/F, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), fluff with some silliness, the dumb energy is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/fazadragonhart
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are both busy young women, but they always spare a little of their time to be spent together as a loving couple. Be it for a fancy dinner date, or just cuddling while watching their favorite shows.There is one problem, however.They're run out of popcorn.WR Week 2020 Day 5: Nap Time and Cuddles
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Dumb Dragon's WR Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I Just Want Some Popcorn!

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid little piece of shit to celebrate WR Week 2020, [inspired by this stupid cooking hack video.](https://youtu.be/Bw6sh1ge1_g?list=PLRaICGcOVZEeDhGm3aKtkjgc8aQOkAuEE&t=63)
> 
> And my first fic contribution ever for WR Week in 3 years! Yay!

Weiss shuffled through Dustflix menu, not particularly interested in anything. Spending her time in front of tv wasn’t her ideal plan to spent their scant time together as a couple. What Weiss had in mind was taking Ruby for a dinner at a grill Coco has just acquired, but her girlfriend screeched in horror at the idea of unearthing her forgotten formal dress. Before Weiss could even explain it was a casual restaurant, the silver-eyed girl started tearing their apartment down to for any dress that wasn’t her skimpy nightdresses—which were strictly reserved for her nights with Weiss. 

With Weiss virtually shouldering the whole SDC after the disastrous wake of her father’s downfall, and Ruby working hard on her dissertation on something supposedly “groundbreaking”, it was hard to find overlapping vacancy in their tight schedules. She wouldn’t let dress crisis foiled her precious time with her lover, so she changed her plan to a long session of lazy cuddles and binge-watching. She got an earful from Coco for cancelling her reservation in last minute, but it was worth it.

It wasn’t about how grand the gesture, but the affection and intimacy. Both she got aplenty simply by having Ruby in her arms. How empty it felt already when Ruby had left the couch for just shy ten minutes looking for snacks. And Weiss already got so impatient for her Ruby cuddling fill.

“Ruby, what takes you so long?”

“We’re out of popcorn!” whined Ruby.

Were they? Weiss wasn’t much of the person who keep track of non-essential edibles in their pantries. Ruby was the one in charge of that, simply because almost all snacks and sweets in the house existed purely to satisfy her sweet tooth tendencies. Not that Weiss never snacked; she sometimes nabbed some ice cream home for her guilty pleasure, but that was it.

“Well then, let’s just watch your show without popcorn and cuddle some more,” replied Weiss.

“No! I want popcorn!”

Weiss was shocked. Ruby refusing cuddles just because of some popcorn crisis? What a travesty! This was a first degree betrayal!

“Ruby, come on—"

“I know! I’ll make some myself!”

The disgruntled Weiss wasn’t against that idea, although she wasn’t sure if they had popcorn kernels stocked. Oh well, probably Ruby had bought some without her knowing. Her girlfriend had a some degree of impulsiveness whenever she was unaware, which was both amusing and dangerous at times.

Not that any harm would come from making some homemade popcorn. The sprinkler would take care of the worst thing that could happen to a microwaving mishap.

She decided to wait for Ruby and watched the first episode of a show her girlfriend had been following. It was surprisingly enjoyable, Weiss found out, being a rather brutal deconstruction of the campiness of comic book superheroes. Before she knew it, she had gone through half of the episode, and Ruby hadn’t come back with her popcorn. Had cooking your own popcorn ever been this long?

“Ruby, are you done with your popcorn?”

Silence.

“Ruby?”

Another silence. Then came soft sobs from the kitchen.

Weiss dashed to the kitchen. Her heart hammering inside her rib. Oh, what an utter dolt she was! She should’ve been with Ruby, not dawdling on the couch!

She found Ruby crying softly in front of the microwave. There was a brown paper bag on the counter, which she quickly assumed as the perpetrator behind Ruby’s tears. Weiss grabbed the paper bag and looked what was inside.

A whole ear of sweet corn. It looked just like any unassuming sweet corn, cooked in the microwave with some butter and caramel syrup. Something didn’t add up, however.

“Ruby, what are you trying to do with this corn?” Weiss asked.

“I saw a video on the internet, they make a popcorn just by putting a whole corn in the bag, microwave it and then they got a bag of popcorn!” Ruby grabbed her Scroll and showed Weiss the video in question. It showed someone buttering a whole corn, put it in a paper bag, microwaved it then magically the bag was full of fresh popcorn.

Obviously, the video was fake.

Weiss held the gargantuan urge to facepalm herself hard. Ruby Rose, the one in million engineering prodigy, easily fell prey to some clickbaity “life-hack” video.

“Ruby, that won’t work,” she sighed. “If you microwave an ear of corn, you don’t get a bag of popcorn. You just get an ear of hot corn.”

“B-But this one works! Look!” Ruby showed her another video. It was the same popping popcorn from a whole ear of corn trick, but it actually worked as some kernels on the cob popped into fluffy white crunches. She quickly noticed what made it actually work unlike the clickbaity 5-minute fake hack one. The corn.

“Ruby, you dolt, not any cob of corn will do. Only certain type of dry corns we don’t have in our kitchen.”

Ruby casted her eyes downcast, shamed by her own stupidity. Weiss sighed again and pulled her to a hug. “Do you really want popcorn that bad?” she asked softly. Ruby nodded meekly with her face squished on the crook of Weiss’ neck.

This might sound ridiculous to cry for some popcorn, but still, it broke her heart to see her love shedding tears in what supposed to be their good time together. If only she always had popcorn stocked, or she could go to a place that sold one at such late hour—

Suddenly Weiss got an idea.

“You know what? I just know a theater with late night showtimes that also sells delicious popcorn. What say you?”

Ruby looked up and blinked slowly. “Huh? It’s eleven at night, Weiss—I mean, I want to, but are you sure, just to get me some popcorn?”

Weiss wiped Ruby’s damp eyes and kissed her nose. “Anything for my dolt.”

Ruby squealed happily and blitzed away to change her lounge wear. Weiss chuckled and grabbed her jacket and car keys. It didn’t take long for them to cruise through the quiet night and reached the theater. None of the movies available for late night showing particularly enticed them, so they just went with the one with flashiest poster. They were just here for the popcorn anyway.

Ruby’s eyes lit up as the sweet whiff of butter and caramel welcomed them at the concession stand. Weiss found it weird to have them still selling freshly popped popcorn at midnight, but as long as it made Ruby happy, she wouldn’t think much about it. Armed with a big bucket of popcorn, they went inside the theater. It was weird to have the whole space only for themselves, but hey, a privacy in public was a luxury Weiss would never pass on.

She really should thank Neptune one day. If not for him and his tale of drunken night that led him discovering a theater selling fresh butter caramel popcorn past midnight, they wouldn’t have been here. She wouldn’t have the chance to see the face of pure happiness Ruby made whenever the popcorn crunched in her mouth.

Weiss raised the armrest and pulled Ruby to lean on her. The silver-eyed girl happily snuggled closer while munching her late night caramel-y snack. The movie had been played on the screen, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from watching Ruby being a happy adorable bundle in her arms. She could stare at this beauty at late night or early mornings, all day long, and would never be tired of it. Not even critically-acclaimed movies would entice her to look away from her silver-eyed goddess even for just a second.

“Weiss.”

“Yes, love?”

Ruby giggled and leaned her head on Weiss’ shoulder. “I’m really such a dumbass, aren’t I? Tricked by a clickbait hack video and cried over no popcorn?”

“I won’t exactly call a 22-year-old woman who is on her way getting her doctorate and has just patented a new Dust dry cell system a dumbass. I do have to say you’re quite a dolt sometimes, though.” Weiss wiped a stray little white piece stuck on Ruby’s mouth and landed a peck on her lips. “But you’re not just a dolt. You’re my dolt, my one and only.”

Ruby smiled and tilted her head to give Weiss a lingering soft kiss. The taste of butter, melted caramel blended together with natural strawberry sweetness of Ruby’s lips. Weiss was not the one keen on sweets, but this sweetness was just so right. So tempting. So tasty. Her tongue slithered to lap more of the deliciousness, and Ruby graciously parted her lips and invited her in for more. She held Ruby closer as they explored the depth of their affection in this kiss. Her hand explored the curves under Ruby’s hoodie, knocking the popcorn bucket—

\--and now Ruby got popcorn all over her lap.

“Oh goodness! I’m so sorry, Ruby!” Weiss pulled back and hastily swiped the popcorn off Ruby’s thighs and seat. Thankfully not all of the bucket’s content were spilled out, some still remained inside.

“The prefect princess Weiss Schnee can be so clumsy too, eh?” Ruby laughed softly.

“Quiet, you dunce.”

Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss’ cheek. “I love you, my clumsy princess.”

“I love you too, my childish dunce. But if I may ask, please tone down your childishness in the future. It’s going to be quite handful for me to have a childish wife and a child under the same roof.”

“W-What? What do you mean with ‘wife’ and ‘child’—mmrmph!”

Weiss chuckled and stuffed some popcorn into Ruby’s mouth. The silver-eyed girl glared at her with her cheeks puffed by popcorn, and she leisurely pulled her poker face while nabbing some popcorn in the bucket for herself.

Cuddling in the dark veil of the theater, they ended up forgetting the movie altogether. They were busy staring to each other’s eyes, Blitzing lights of campy action scene on screen lighted the smiles on their face, whispers of kisses and sweet nothings crunchy crunch of caramel popcorn.

This night would go down as the best night in Weiss’ life.

-x-

The lights were turned on as the credit roll ended. With a soft yawn he dragged the broom and dustpan with him. He still didn’t understand why they kept the late night schedule, when people already turned away from theaters in favor Dustflix and all other snazzy modern video service. Besides, wasn’t it better to cut operation cost by cutting off schedules were only one or two people filling the entire theater?

Like this one. This one whole theater was empty, save for a young couple in the middle row. He wasn’t sure they were just both drunk and crashed here from drunken stupor, or something else. Oh goodness, don’t let them actually having sex there!

“Hey kids, the movie’s over—”

He heard soft snores coming from the couple. The white-haired girl had her arm curling around her girlfriend’s shoulder, looking so content to cuddle her girlfriend in the not-so-comfy seat. The one with dark short hair had an empty paper bucket on her lap with popcorn spilled on the floor. And oh, they were both fully clothed, thank goodness.

Look at them. So cute and in love. He didn’t want to disturb their little moment together, but he had to empty the theater and clean it up.

“Hey, the movie’s over. Time to go home, kids.”

The short-haired girl was the first one to wake up. She yawned and shook her girlfriend gently. “Weissshh, wake uuuup. Let’s go home…”

Weiss groaned softly and pulled the girl closer, mumbling something he couldn’t discern. The girl smiled apologetically at him then shaking the white-haired girl harder. “No… will not go home till you say I do and be my bride!” mumbled Weiss in her sleep.

The girl blushes and he only laughed. His laughter woke Weiss up, and she looked around while blinking slowly. “The movie’s over? Wait, I’m drooling?”

The short-haired girl laughed and helped her girlfriend to wake up. They apologized for the popcorn mess they left. He only laughed and bade the young lovebirds a goodnight.

As he cleaned the spilled popcorn from the floor and the seat, he couldn’t stop smiling to herself. He walked down the memory lane, when he was younger and happier with his beloved in the seat beside him. It was yet another late night showing which he never wanted to go, but his pregnant wife was craving for popcorn so bad. So they ended up watching Terminator at 1 am, with his wife falling asleep in the middle of the movie and the popcorn bucket fell and spilled popcorn everywhere. 

He changed his mind. Maybe this place really should keep their late night showtimes, for those who were in love and craving for popcorns.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's alread 15 June 2020, I know I'm already too late for Day 5.


End file.
